Hidden Lies
by rainbow.room
Summary: Hotaru and Natsume depend on each other in their world of hidden lies. 2009. - ON HOLD. M to be safe.
1. Amethyst and Red

Written at age 11. Updated 06.26.12

Don't even. I'm just trying to finish what I've started. 'Try' being the exaggerated word.

Please R&R any thoughts and violent reactions.

* * *

5th Grade = 10 years old.

Hotaru

The limousine pulled up into Alice Academy, the school that I would now call home. A sour taste reached my mouth and as I was walkting through the gate, I looked up at a Sakura tree and found a boy wearing a cat mask and bloody clothing. I was about to speak when I saw a spark of electricity shoot through the mask and I watched as his face contorted with pain. When I was about to climb up to help him, the boy jumped. Not at me though, he jumped from tree to tree until he disappeared. I couldn't help but run after him. When I found him, I realized that he had led me the middle of a forest looking towards a glistening blue lake. I quickly ran to him, took out his mask and shoved it in my bag. I would deal with it later, my mechanical abilities would not help heal the boy.

"Oi," he said, my eyes flicked up to meet him. "Who are you?"

"I am Hotaru Imai. Invention Alice. Let me clean your wounds," I replied aiming for his face with my antiseptic. We were silent for a while. His eyes closed and he gasped when I reached for the deepest cuts.

"And who, might I ask, are you?" I whispered to boy, causing his eyes to flutter open.

"He, is Natsume Hyuuga," spoke a voice from above. I looked up to a pale man with dark hair and another mask on. He had even more earrings than Natsume. "I'd be careful with him, little girl, you might just get burnt."

"Persona..." Natsume whispered. I looked down into his red eyes, fear had placed itself in their depths. That man was the reason for the cuts and scars that decorated themselves throughout Natsume's body.

"Don't worry Black Cat, I won't hurt your new pet." Persona said, reaching for a leaf and making it die. "At least not yet."

Quick as a flash he was gone.

Natsume

I looked through the trees, tracing Persona's path until I heard him no more. When I was sure he was gone, I focused my attention on the girl cleaning the cut on my arm. She had short black hair and amethyst eyes: blank, cold, and fixated with her work. But with her cold eyes she was still beautiful, though I would never admit it out loud.

"Hotaru-chan!" I heard someone call out. Our exceedingly feminine teacher was walking towards us.

"Narumi-sensei," she replied, finishing with the last of bandages on my arm.

"There you are! I see you've met Natsume," he spoke, noting my ragged appearance.

"Yes, I have sensei." Hotaru nodded, still focused on my battered body.

"Well, we must bring you to your room and get you, your new uniform."

"Yes, that would be fine. Goodbye, Hyuuga." She got up, hesitatingly pushed my hair back and nodded. She then walked away holding his hand. She had just made the year a little bit more interesting.

The Next Day

"Hotaru Imaii. Invention Alice, three star," she said coldly when Narumi asked her to give a background.

"Hotaru, you can sit on the bench in front of Natsume and Ruka," the gay teacher said when he realized she wouldn't speak another word.

"WHAAAAAAT?" screamed Shouda before trying to attack Hotaru with her cat claws. Within a step, Hotaru had taken out what looked like a bubble blower.

_Baka. Baka. Baka_. Hotaru shot little balls at Sumire while I set her hair aflame.

"Natsume-kun, why are you hurting me? Can't you see that I'm just mad that SHE is trying to take away my boyfriend?" she asked.

Hotaru

"I'm not you're boyfriend, baka. Go away." Natsume said coldly. I walked to them and looked at the guy beside him. Blonde hair and blue eyes. Cute but the bunny in his arms threw me off.

"Hello, I'm Ruka Nogi," he spoke shyly. Mikan would love him but I would never see Mikan ever again.

"Ohhhhh, Ruka-kun, soooooooo cuuuuuuute!" Girls around the room screamed out. Obviously fangirls.

"Tch, Ruka let's leave," Natsume told his blonde friend.

I walked to my bench and opened the laptop I was holding. Then I looked back.

"Hyuuga," I called.

"What?" He walked back from the doorway.

"I forgot to give you this," I said, showing him his cat mask. His eyes widened and he went closer to my face.

"What have you done to it?" he whispered.

"I disabled the electrical shocking device, Persona will never know," I told him before turning back to my laptop to think of other inventions to make. He looked as if he wanted to say something, then turned to the blonde.

"Thank you, Imai." The blonde boy spoke in behalf of his friend. I turned back and Natsume nodded towards me before walking out of the room. When the door closed behind the two of them I let out the breath I didn't know I had been holding. Both of them had been so good looking, if only Mikan were here so that she could pick one and I could get the other. That's how easy choices used to be for me.

Later That Night

I laid on my bed, a blueprint spread out. I heard the screen door from my balcony slide open and I pulled out my baka gun.

"Even in the darkness, you shine like a sunflower," the masked man said.

"Get out." I replied coldly. I stood up to face him head on, still holding my gun.

"There is no need for you to greet me in that way," he said, not sounding offended in the least. He chuckled and dodged my shots with ease.

"What do you want?" I finally asked, still looking at him.

"I want to recruit you." He whispered and I felt my anger flash once more as I remembered.

"To your disgusting little slave class?" My anger was not my own, biting too harshly. But he deserved it after all.

"My, my. First day in and you've already done your research. This is why you're of such vital importance to me."

"Leave. Now." I was too frustrated to say any more words, I just wanted him to leave.

"I hope you understand that saying no will just affect the people you love. I can easily reach that best friend of yours. Mikan Sakura, was it?" He whispered and I froze. With my heart beating harder I listened to the last of his words, "You see Ms. Imai, I've done my research as well. I simply will not take no for an answer."

"Fine. What is it that you want me to do?" I finally relented, thinking of the only person I cared about. He could not harm her, she was my baka to hurt.

"Your missions will be easy. Take care of Hyuuga, make sure he doesn't overdo anything. Follow him during his missions and protect him, just don't let him find out I recruited you."

"Okay." I sat back down, placing my face in my hands. A new weariness overtook me.

"If you can, befriend him. Starting tomorrow. Goodnight, my little sunflower," he said before opening my balcony door.

"Go to hell," I whispered to his disappearing figure.

4 Months Later: Natsume

I came into the classroom and saw Hotaru typing away at her laptop, cold and still as a statue.

"Imaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai?" I sing-songed to her. I watched her turn around, surprised. I could finally see a spark of life. Good, she wasn't like me, she wasn't in the darkness.

"Hyugaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?" She whispered back, turning her shock into a joke before going back to her work. After receiving my mission earlier this morning, I was glad to finally hear something that could calm the tenseness coiling in my body. I smirked at her and she messed up my hair like the first time we met. Against my own intentions, we had actually formed what you would call a friendship. She would be waiting in my room, breathless, as I got back from my missions. We spoke few words but the silence was a comfort enough while she cared for my wounds. I was glad to not have been receiving many wounds or missions.

Flashback

_"You're...finally...back," she spoke between breaths. She was sweating almost as hard as I was, hair messy._

_"Why are you breathing fast?" I asked her, holding out my left hand. The deepest cut stung as she cleaned it._

_"I was...I was running to get my medicine so I could get here in time." __I nodded at that answer, not pressing for the truth for I wasn't sure if she was lying or not. But I felt her mood shift after that, and then there was only silence._

End Flashback

I saw a flash of yellow and noticed a note with a sunflower on top laying on the windowsill. I saw it more often but before I could make a move to get it, Hotaru had stood up. It must have been for her then.

Hotaru

I reached for the note and already guessed what I would have to do tonight.

_Sunflower,_

_Black Cat will just be delivering a package to an important Japanese client, I have left your mask on your desk. Stay hidden._

_Master._

Then I ripped it to pieces and threw it out the window, watching the pieces fly away with the wind. I kept the sunflower, like the many others I've been receiving the past few days, to put in my room. Tonight would be another tiring night. I started my homework immediately.

5 Months Later: Natsume

In the months that I've come to know her, Hotaru Imai had become someone important in my life. Cold and stoic, she had somehow wormed her way to join the ranks as best friend, alongside Ruka. Ruka, sat up from beside me, I woke from my daze. She walked to the bench she occupied alone, nodding at us before sitting down.

"Hyuuga, Nogi." She called us to attention.

"Hn?" I answered.

"There's going to be a new student, my best friend. I believe you'll both like her. I just wanted to warn you before hand that she's kind of a baka," she said before flashing a small smile that made Ruka blush. She simply turned away from us and watched the door open.

"Ohayo mina-san. My name is Mikan Sakura. I'm Hotaru's best friend!" A brunette girl called out to the class. Hotaru shot at her with the baka gun but let Mikan join her on the bench. Chocolate eyes met mine and the beautiful girl smiled.

"Hi! I'm Mikan." She whispered. I managed a weak grunt before covering my face with my manga just so that I wouldn't have to stare at her face.

That's how I fell in like. And for a moment, I forgot the amethyst eyes that were also trained towards me.

Hotaru

I saw another sunflower but made no effort to get it. I know what it will say. I will be required to watch him, guard him, and care for him.

My thoughts wandered to Mikan. I should be happy that Mikan has joined me. I looked at Natsume, he noticed her obvious beauty. I hope that they'll be happy together. I started to forget class as I thought about Mikan and Natsume together more, it just seemed strange to me. And it would be much harder to protect the two of them with her around me so much.

_Baka. Baka. Baka._ I pushed her away as she was trying to hug me.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Sunflower

There is no hope in editing this chapter or stopping the crazy amount of out of character writing. What was wrong with me. God. I was such a sucky writer, I'm not sure if I should continue the fic. Updated 06.26.12

* * *

9th Grade = 14 years old.

Natsume

In the four years that passed, I have claimed Polka as the love of my life, I learned to smile more often, and the missions have lessened considerably. I don't know who changed me more, my girlfriend, or my best girl _friend_. Speaking of which, Hotaru and Ruka have started dating. I found out only because I caught them kissing behind a tree and demanded an explanation. I should have expected that much but it still hurt, why does it hurt though?

Flashback

I watched her walk to the forest where we met, her long black hair blowing sideways. She had grown it since the time when I had first seen her, standing underneath the Sakura tree I rested by. She hadn't noticed me yet, but I was trained to be silent like a black cat and wanted to see what was going on, for she had never told me that she was going out today. Her amethyst eyes looked around and I hid in the shadows, my interested piqued trice-fold.

Like the fool I was, I followed her. Not because I was worried, but merely because I knew she had something to hide which meant it was embarrassing, which meant it was my duty as Ruka's best friend to embarrass her. I hid when she looked back and kept up with her pace though she obviously didn't want to be followed.

Like the fool I was, I was shocked to see her run to meet Ruka. I knew I shouldn't have been there but I stayed out of curiosity.

I didn't want to look at their hands entwined but my eyes wouldn't turn away. I didn't want to hear their laughter but my ears caught on to their every word. I was disgusted with them and with myself for caring so much. I should have expected this. Finally I closed my eyes from them but I could still hear the sound of kisses. When I opened them, she had pulled away but I still want to rip at something.

Anger ran through me. Ruka had fallen for my own girlfriend and now he was going for my best friend. I didn't understand, why had nobody told me? Frustrated, I slammed a fist on the nearest tree, trying my hardest not to burn anything or they would both know. I was acting like a child but I didn't care. They were both my best friends, so why did they hide this from me?

"Hotaru!" I heard Ruka call and I turned to see her running from him. If he had hurt her. I'll kill him.

End Flashback

I shook my head to clear my mind. She had kissed other guys before. We were even each other's first kisses. But this was different. She was changed with Ruka. And I was confused by it all. I searched for my girlfriend to set things straight.

Hotaru ran to meet her bestfriend, allowing a small smile to reach her face as she touched at her lips. Ruka had convinced her to make their relationship public and she wanted to tell Mikan before Ruka told his own best friend, who would undoubtedly tell Mikan. And then the girl would feel bad and cry and expect hugs from her because she was her best friend. She smiled to herself until she found them under a tree. Kissing.

"What the hell?" she said mainly to herself, but it was loud enough to call the attention of one brunette with chocolate eyes.

"Oh! Hotaru-chan, how long have you been there?" Mikan asked. She untaggled herself from Natsume's arms and reached out for a hug from her best friend. Hotaru almost shot at her but kept the gun down.

"I just came now to tell you both something but I'll talk to you later." Hotaru replied, rolling her eyes.

"No, it's fine. I think you can speak to both of us now." Natsume said, standing up and dusting himself off. Mikan struggled to make herself look more presentable.

"Don't bother, Hyuuga," Hotaru said quickly, eyes telling me that she was suddenly quite angry. But she was backing away. "I don't want to disturb your terribly intense make out."

"Hotaru!" Natsume shouted after her but she had disappeared behind the trees.

She ran to the forest where she was earlier and raging to the air, this wasn't what she wanted. She wanted to talk about what happened earlier with Ruka and she wanted to see her bestfriend, who she knew would be happy for her. Hotaru hadn't wanted to see Natsume, who at first sight already seemed to disapprove of her and Ruka.

Droplets of water started raining down on her and she swore. She already had a fever and the rain would only make it worse. Instead of doing anything, Hotaru sat and hugged herself until she was tired of being mad, when she was only mad at herself. She stayed for hours by the lake. Then she lifted her head to meet the rain, feeling the cool on her forehead and ignoring the shivering she felt.

It was a peculiar feeling, being jealous of your own best friend. Ruka had liked Mikan first, that Hotaru knew. It seemed to her that everyone always liked the brunette first, and she was always taking care of the left overs. But she had known both boys first, she was Natsume's best friend. She had been with Ruka for almost a year, hiding their relationship because she wanted to be sure, she wanted to be sure that he felt nothing for Mikan. But watching her two best friends together, she was afraid. A flash of jealousy. Then it was gone as she touched her lips again.

Natsume

I searched for her. I searched for three hours before I realized where she could be. I sprinted to the lake where she had once cared for me and found her. Sitting on the edge of a high rock, her long hair billowed out in the breeze.

"Hotaru!" I called out, and she turned to me, eyes unfocused. She stood and wobbled, fear shot through me as I noticed the rocks below. I froze as an image of Hotaru falling into her death flashed through my mind.

"HOTARU!" I heard another shout and a tall man reached her, pulling her back. She stumbled safely into his arms and I ran after them to make sure that she was okay. She was staring at the guys' eyes, so similar to hers and I saw another wave of tears hit her.

"Oh." She turned to me, looking but not entirely look. She sounded dreamy and her voice soft and sweet, very much unlike her, worrying me. "I only just noticed you, Natsume."

"Yeah, I just came by now," my eyes flicked all over her face, wondering what was wrong.

"Hyuuga, I would like you to meet my onii-" she began.

"Subaru-sempai, it's a pleasure to see you again." I said cutting her off while noticing the resemblance between the two. He was worrying over her like I was, placing a hand on her forehead.

"You know him?" She asked her brother. He made a clucking noise at her burning skin before answering.

"We're both in the honors society, remember?" Subaru Imai told the girl, his voice gentle and brotherly.

"Right." She spoke softly. He offered to give her a piggy back ride and she seemed all the more childlike as she jumped unto his back. She smiled at me before falling asleep in her brother's arms. He carried her to the hospital where the nurse took her temperature with a cluck. At 107 degrees, nobody argued that she stay.

3 Days Later

"Natsume-kun, I'm worried about Hotaru," I heard my girlfriend say as she clung on to me. I rolled my eyes, she was always worried about Hotaru.

"Don't be Mikan-chan," Ruka comforted her with a tired smile. He had stayed the night watching of his girlfriend and passed by the cafeteria to fortify himself.

"Yeah, I've known her long enough to know that she'll be alright. The Ice Queen can't give up her throne yet, she has too much on us," I smirked at my own joke. Then when her eyes watered and she punched my arm, I added, "I'm going to visit her later."

"You should, she's been asking for you. She's bored out of her mind but they say she can't be out until her fever subsides." Ruka took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Why didn't you tell me she woke up?" I snapped at him and started walking to the hospital. Never realizing that they were watching until I had left the cafeteria.

"Ruka-pyon, I'm also worried about Natsume, he seems so angry most of the time now." Mikan said. She sighed into her bowl of cereal and Ruka placed a hand over hers until she looked up.

"Don't be Mikan-chan, hasn't he always?" He told her with another tired smile.

"Yes, but he hasn't been tripping me lately to check my underwear pattern." She frowned.

"Maybe he's grown out of it." He grinned at that one. "You think you'd be grateful."

"But he also seemed a bit sad. Especially after Hotaru was hospitalized." Mikan looked down again.

"Well, I'm sad too." Ruka finally said, continuing to eat before going to visit his girlfriend again.

They both understood each other in the silence, they knew what was happening but decided against speaking it out loud, it would haunt both of them one day if they did. Only Koko found this interesting, telling his girlfriend what was going on. Sumire rolled her eyes and told Koko that this was old news, but he still better shut up.

Natsume

As I walked in the hospital I quickly burnt the hair of all my slutty looking female stalker-pedo-admirers. Don't they have a life? Even Permy got over me, although I always knew her and Koko would be hitting it off sooner or later. Hotaru, Hotaru….now where was her room again?

"Natsu-niichan!" I heard a voice call. It was my favorite five year old, he had always adored Hotaru because of her coldness ever since 5th grade. "Have you come to visit Hota-neechan?"

"Yes, would you like to come with me?" I asked. My soft spot for the little boy softened the harsh tone in my voice as I kneeled down to his level.

"Of course," he replied in his monotone voice, while holding out his arms for me to carry him. I lifted him up while ignoring the '_Natsume-kun is soooooo hot_'s from my admirers. As soon as Yoichi got a good grip on my neck I quickly turned to the annoying group of girls and shot fire at them, then a few seconds later heard them shriek even louder at ghost forms that appeared, it seemed like Yo-chan had learned.

As we were about to go inside Hotaru's room I heard voices: one that I loved and one that I purely detested. I told Yoichi to wait and that I would come back to him before practically breaking the door open. Both faces registered shock, but Persona took it better and stood up with a small smile.

"So nice of you to join us Black Cat." I heard him say. I felt my jaw twitch and I was about to speak when her finished the rest of his sentence. "I was just giving your latest mission to my dear Sunflower here."

"Leave." I told him and he chuckled at my anger. He placed a sunflower on her bedside table and traced the line of her jaw before he stepped out the window. She sighed as I made my way to her bed, still angry.

"Natsume, I can explain," she said softly, trying to sit up on the hospital bed.

"Since 5th grade?" I asked her and she nodded. I felt myself freezing up, wondering how I never noticed it all before. How I never realized why she was so breathless all the time. Now I understood why it had become Mikan that came to my room after the missions.

"I didn't want you to suffer any longer so I decided to help." She looked at me then, almost begging for forgiveness. It was something very much unlike her usually cold exterior. And with a sigh, I found that I could not remain angry for so long.

"So what's our latest mission?" I asked her, hearing a knock on the door. I opened the door to an impatient Yoichi. She smiled, relieved.

"We can read it together," she replied, patting a side of her bed. She played with the sunflower while waiting for the little boy to jump on to her bed, followed by Natsume.

If you didn't look closely at their age, they would have looked like a family sharing a laugh at a greeting card that was attached to a sunflower. To them it was when they were allowed to show their real feelings. The father looked down at the mother and they shared a look.

It's like nothing ever happened.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Dodgeball

Please do review and read my other fanfics. Poem coming up next!

* * *

10th Grade = 15 Years Old

**Hotaru's POV**

_I was back home again, the 10 years old with my hair still long. I'm with my uncle, he was always supportive whenever I created inventions. Then the memory replayed itself again. And again. A reminder of the reason why I'm in Gakuen Alice. I saw the look in my uncle's eyes, amethyst like mine. The eyes that were so warm and different from my cold ones. Yet now, they were completely similar. There is an explosion from behind him and his eyes turn into ice. My body freezes up and I scream._

I woke up in a cold sweat and silently screamed from the nightmare. I calmed myself, it was only a dream. It had not come in years but it has appeared once again. To haunt me for months. I felt tears streaming down my face but I was powerless against them. I saw a shadow sitting on my balcony door and opened it to see Persona.

"Sunflower," he whispered with worry.

"I'm fine," I spoke coldly. With one last look he jumped down.

It was 3 AM but I stayed up in fear that the dream would return.

**In Class**

"HOTAAAAAAARRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" I heard Mikan shout. This time I made no attempt to stop her, I was too busy thinking about my dream.

"Hotaru, what's wrong?" Mikan asked. I just shrugged and pushed her away. The door opened once more.

"Morning sexy," I felt a kiss on my cheek.

"Ruka-kun." I whispered while looking straight at my laptop.

Finally, my bestfriend came in and greeted us all.

"Imai. You look disgusting today," Natsume noted my appearance. I stayed silent.

"Ho. Ho. Ho. Ta. Ru. Ru." He playfully whispered in my ear. I trained my eyes on the screen.

"What's wrong?" I felt his hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it away.

"I'm fine, Hyuuga. So if you would be so kind as to fuck off. That would be great." I snapped at him and his eyes flashed.

"Don't hide from me. I know that darkness you lie upon. It was you who helped me walk away," he whispered before slouching down on his seat, manga covering his eyes.

**Normal POV**

**Their Mission**

They ran away from their attackers, just like always. She usually always guarded him but right now she had to guard the jewel while he was back up. She had a gun in her hand while his hands were aflame. When all were dead they made their way back to the school. She was happy again unlike this morning, until someone blocked their way. Natsume would have killed him but this time she was held guilty. Gun pointed, Hotaru shot at him and watched his eyes turn to ice. She watched the man die. She looked into his eyes and remembered. Then Hotaru looked up at Natsume and burst into tears, he didn't understand but knew that he would sooner or later. They would always go on missions like these but it was the first time that she ever reacted this way. The two ran to the school in silence.

"Hotaru, what happened?" he asked her.

In the darkness of night, she told him.

"_When I was 10, I was in my laboratory with my uncle. He bought the space for me. He was so supportive that he allowed me to try out my inventions on him. My earlier editions of the baka gun were the reason he had a lot of bruises but he loved me none-the-less. One day, I created a robot. My school was experiencing a chain of break-ins. The robot was a guard robot with really good fighting skills. It wasn't meant to kill but it was still in the beginning stage and was more powerful than it needed to be. _

_My uncle was around during the time I was trying it around and I didn't know. Oh god, Natsume. He didn't know either, he was so young. A week before he turned 30 and he wasn't even married yet. The robot, I couldn't stop it. It came so close to him and he was so amused that he didn't listen to me, he wouldn't run from it. It exploded. And I watched his eyes. His eyes turned cold and then...and then...I woke up in the hospital, a week later. His birthday."_

By that time Hotaru was already crying while Natsume hugged her close.

"It's going to be okay." whispered Natsume.

"You don't understand what it's like to kill the only family you have."

"But I do Hotaru, I do." He said seriously, looking into her eyes. For once she knew that he wasn't lying anymore.

**Next Day**

Hotaru had returned to normal, much to Mikan and Ruka's surprise but both kept silent and went on with their morning ritual.

"Natsume-kun, let's have a dodge ball match." Mikan suggested.

"Wow, yeah. We haven't had one in five years." Ruka commented.

"Only a baka like Mikan can get fifteen year olds to play dodgeball despite the piles of homework we're assigned." Hotaru said in a monotone voice but agreed none the less.

This was replied with _Sure_'s and _Whatever_'s. As teams were decided it all went down to the four friends.

"Hyuuga and the baka can be in the other team. Let's go Ruka-kun." Hotaru commanded before walking to her team mates.

* * *

It was almost the end of the match, Hotaru had just hit Mikan and it was down to her and Natsume. There was just one problem, it was his ball and she had forgotten to bring her high tech gadgets this morning. Hotaru was stuck with her good old ball catching net that she used in 5th grade when Natsume's powers weren't as good yet. Although she wanted to win, she knew that Natsume would never face the embarrassment of losing. Winning wasn't worth seeing Natsume's ego get hurt because it didn't just hurt him and she also wanted to thank him for yesterday night.

He watched her throw down her net backpack with shock. She just smiled and went closer as if motioning him to just hit her and win.

"Tch." He said. "What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know, I'm in a good mood." She replied, smiling even wider.

His eyes flashed with anger, then defeat. He gripped the ball as hard as he could, she noticed and nodded at him.

"Tch." He said again and lightly threw the ball at her awaiting hands. Since she was his best friend, she knew him enough to not be surprised by that. He started to walk away.

**Natsume's POV**

I heard a light bouncing and didn't have to turn around to know what happened.

"Oops." She whispered.

"Tch." I said, not even looking back, and walked away, listening to her girlish and uncharacteristic giggle.

When I was walking to the forest, I saw a face that I hoped to never see again, the lower school principal. He had stopped trying to recruit Mikan but still gave us missions.

"I see how you look at her," he commented.

"Fuck off." I retorted.

"You should tell her before it's too late."

"I..don't..she's just a friend!" I whispered fiercely.

"Oh, we'll find out soon just how strong your feelings are." He said before throwing a powdery substance at me.

I choked as it entered my lungs, burned my eyes, and made my skin tingle.

"For one week the girl you _truly _love will have to stay away from you. One touch and she'll be electrocuted. We'll soon find out if it's your girlfriend or the girl you call just a friend. I'm sure your missions will be much harder now." He chuckled once then disappeared. The bastard had no idea what he was talking about.

**Next Day**

"Natsume-kun! Good morning." I heard my girlfriend shout before hugging me. I looked away from her guiltily but returned the hug. I knew then that my love for her wasn't as strong as it was for someone else, but I still hoped that her nullifying alice had something to do with it. She let go and I returned to my manga. Five minutes passed in silence and I heard her leave my side.

"Natsu, please talk to Mikan. I love my best friend but I really don't like it when she annoys me about how her 'boyfriend won't talk to her' and how only 'her best friend can help.'" Hotaru quoted Mikan.

"Tch." I replied. Before I knew it she was thrown to the other side of the room and half the class had rushed to her aid.

"Wh-what just happened?" She asked, recovering from the fall.

"Nothing." I lowered my eyes in shame. I made to help her but she shooed my hand away. Then I looked at her pained eyes and followed her gaze until I found what she was looking at: our best friends together. They hadn't noticed a thing, it's as if nothing had happened.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Beautiful

The fourth chapter. On my opinion, the story goes downhill from here. But feel free to read on, review, and check out my other stories.

* * *

10th Grade = 15 Years Old

"So why _was_ I electrocuted last week?" Hotaru asked Natsume as they walked to their classroom, glad to finally be close to her best friend.

"Oh. One of your psycho stalkers threw something at me to try and keep us separated. I don't think he made a move though." Natsume replied.

"That doesn't make sense. If they're trying to keep you away, why was I thrown across the room? Shouldn't it have been you?" She stopped at in the middle of the hallway and he swore under his breath, he had forgotten that he wasn't talking to a fool like Mikan.

"Well I can avoid anyone but not even Hotaru Imai can stay away from my roguish good looks and obvious charm." He told her, eyes serious. She snorted in disbelief.

"You're as charming as a rock, you creep." She said in a monotone, putting her hand up to his forehead and pushing back the falling hair.

He continued walking until they reached the front of their classroom doorway and said, "Hey don't touch this. It's just the right amount of mess, any messier and it'll look like sex hair."

Hotaru gave a small smile and threw herself at him in an effort to destroy his hairdo. He roughly lifted her bridal-style, bouncing her and making her shriek.

"You leave your hair like that right after you shower! It dries on the way going to class." She told him, trying to free herself from his grasp and reach his hair.

"No, stop! Stop…" He said and finally let go of her. She dropped down gracefully, confused that he had stopped fighting her. Hotaru followed his gaze to the classroom's glass door where her boyfriend and her best friend laughed at a joke, almost seeming like they were the couple.

"I wish you hadn't." She told him with a frown. Natsume looked at her, mirroring the pain she felt. When he opened the door, their faces were masks void of any emotion.

"Hyuuga, have you ever thought that you loved two people at once?" She whispered, walking into the class.

"Yes."

"It just hurts a lot more, doesn't it?"

"Yes." He replied, again. She nodded, went to her seat and opened her laptop to work. As always, they didn't speak throughout the day. In front of their classmates they were Imai and Hyuuga, two acquaintances that simply dated each other's best friends.

**Natsume's POV**

When I returned to my room I cursed at Ruka and Mikan. Their heartlessness and stupidity. He probably thought that Hotaru was as cold hearted as before and I wished he would look inside and see her real feelings so that he can understand her like I do. My god, and Mikan. She's still such a baka, I bet she didn't know that Hotaru and I were getting hurt. My hand moved at its own accord, pen on paper. I slowly wrote what I felt. Beautiful Hotaru, hiding in her lab. Her safe place with a press of a button. I jumped from my 5th floor balcony to my childhood friend's 4th floor one. Checking that he wasn't there, I walked to his bed and put the note down. I left it unsigned.

**Normal POV**

Hotaru, having returned to her room, walked into her lab. While working on an invention, a figure entered through the secret door and sat to her side, waiting patiently for her to finish. Without the scrutinizing eyes of her peers, she smiled at him genuinely.

"Always a silent black cat, Natsu." She spoke, softly.

"And you're..well..not a bright sunflower but maybe after I take you out, you will be" He replied.

"Oh really? What if I don't want you to?" She countered, still concentrated on her robot video fly. He was quiet and when she looked up, he had stood up. Before she could make a move to run away, he grabbed her by the hip and threw her over his shoulder. Despite her begging, Natsume refused to put her down until they reached the bus to town.

* * *

To make him suffer and feel completely uncomfortable, Hotaru dragged him to a lingerie store and asked an opinion for every corset, thong, and see-through nightgown before even thinking of trying it on. An hour later, Hotaru freed him from the embarrassment and agreed to dinner, happy with her purchases. Despite her cold and minimalistic personality, Hotaru always chose the lacy bra's and even kept a few thongs and corsets in her closet.  
They walked to their favorite restaurant, an Italian bistro that had every flavor of gelato imaginable. They nodded at the waiter, walked to their table and waited for the meals that they ordered every time. The two caught the last bus back to the academy, Hotaru still finishing her mint chocolate gelato cup.

They walked up in silence to the special star quarters, enjoying each other's presence. When Hotaru unlocked her door, she turned back and gave her best friend a hug.

"Thank you for today. Don't think too much about my underwear, Natsu. You won't be seeing that silk thong anytime soon." She winked. When the door closed behind her, Hotaru grinned to herself and walked to her lab. She was feeling incredibly energetic and decided that it be put to use. She would finish her video fly by tomorrow.

When the door closed behind her, Natsume grinned to himself before realizing that his room was right beside hers. No, he would not be thinking about the underwear. He scowled and shook the unholy thoughts of the red lace and leather from his head, he couldn't think of that when only a wall separated them. When his head was straight, he walked to his bed. On it was his poem, with a note attached

_I think you forgot this in my room – Ruka_

He looked at the poem and went to slip it under Hotaru's room.

**The Next Day**

When he opened her door, Natsume found Hotaru still asleep on her bed. On her stomach, mouth open, arms and legs splayed out. But despite this, he still thought she looked pretty damn cute, especially since she held his poem in her right hand.

"Oi! Taru! Wake up from your wet dream, we're late for class." He threw a pillow at her, then went to her kitchen to make coffee. "And don't go back to sleep, Taru."

She groaned and gave him the finger but ten minutes later, they were walking to class alongside their best friends.

Like in 5th grade, Mikan was unfortunate enough to accidentally show her underwear to her boyfriend. In the background Ruka and Hotaru were stifling laughter at Mikan's crying face, walking hand-in-hand.

"Still wearing prints, Polka? Or should I say rabbits? You should really dress more like Hotaru," Natsume said and turned to speak to Hotaru. "Why don't you drag _her_ to an underwear store instead? Introduce her to one of your little g-strings."

"Wh-what?" Mikan managed to stutter out. Ruka who had gone stiff and stopped walking, looked at his besfriend, cheeks red and eyes a mix of confusion and anger. Hotaru just rolled her eyes, removed her hand from Ruka's suddenly painfully strong grip and explained,

"I was asleep on my desk when Natsume came to pick me up, he prepared my clothes so that I wouldn't be late. It seems that he looked through my underwear drawer a little too long." Then she continued to walk alongside Natsume, leaving the two shocked teenagers. She didn't bother to mention the lingerie shopping spree, it would have been hard to explain.

"And they called me the pervert." Natsume sniffed, pretending to be offended.

Ruka and Mikan quickly gathered their composure and ran after their friends.

"Sorry about that, I guess we weren't thinking," Ruka apologized while laughing nervously. He and Mikan shared a worried gland. But the other two had not noticed and continued on to school, talking politely. In front of Ruka and Mikan, they were Hotaru and Natsume, two close friends that simply lived beside each other.

He made a comical remark and she granted them all a half smile. When Ruka and Mikan looked away, she flashed him a wicked grin before returning to her emotionless, Hotaru self. But she still remembered what caused the smile that tugged at her lips.

Flashback

Before she went to bed, Hotaru noticed a piece of paper underneath her doorway.

_**I** wish I could replace you_

_And make her feel okay_

_I know that she's in agony_

_I'm begging you today_

_**D**o you know that she cries at night?_

_I should know because I'm there_

_She really tries to hide the tears_

_She needs someone who cares_

_**S**he's beautiful, don't hurt her_

_She's beautiful but that's not all_

_She's beautiful but she has feelings_

_She's beautiful but you're killing her_

_**S**o stop if you love her_

_She isn't just a doll_

_Because I'll make sure you regret the day_

_When you finally make her fall._

And though she already knew who had written the poem about her,

_- Natsu_

She was glad that he had signed it.

End flashback

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. XOXO: Bra's and Kisses

This story sucks. The storyline, in some parts is quite good but it's scattered and not well though of. As a writer, I'm not yet skilled enough to put to words what I can see in my minds eye. So I apologize to those who have no interest in this fanfiction.

* * *

11th Grade – 16 years old (October)

Natsume scowled at his bestfriend as she opened the bathroom door.

"You took long enough." He growled at her, impatient and starving. He didn't wait as he walked out of her room.

"Perfection takes time." She called to him and looked out to her balcony. A flash of blond caught her eye and she watched as Ruka and Mikan entered the Academy barn. How many times did you need to feed those tiny monsters anyway? With annoyance she noted that they had been feeding the animals too often. Without another word, she stomped out to follow Natsume to the cafeteria.

They ate in silence around their friends, their eyes connected every few minutes and they spoke no words but had vast conversations behind the seemingly emotionless amethyst and red. Then the cafeteria door opened, and in entered her boyfriend followed by his girlfriend. Their eyes dropped and she played with her food as Ruka kissed her cheek with his every day morning greeting of, "Hey sexy."

Mikan hugged her boyfriend from behind and he gave her a half-smile before returning to the last of his bacon. Their large table of friends was part of the loud noise in the cafeteria and Natsume was irritated. Then once again his eyes connected to Hotaru's and the world slipped away, the noise dulled, and she offered him a strawberry from her plate. He felt much better.

Yuu Tobita called for silence, he shouted instead of using his commonly shy voice. The table stopped all conversation and a worried Sumire asked him, "What is it, Iinchou?"

"A building in town caught fire last night." Yuu flung a newspaper at the table. "Misaki and Tsubasa are dead."

**1 Week Later (**October 13th**)**

Hotaru and Natsume walked together, footsteps in a rhythm, through the Academy forest to the cemetery. Despite the current situation, Hotaru was dressed to kill. But she ignored the longing stares as her cold eyes stared straight at the coffins before her. They stopped by the crowd, a rose in both their hands, and listened as each person spoke in turn. When the wooden boxes had been lowered beneath the ground and covered with soil, Hotaru finally let a tear fall. Her boyfriend wrapped an arm around her waist but she stepped away from him. As the others were walking away for the burial reception, Natsume and Hotaru stayed back, still staring at the two mounts of soil and the gravestones.

"They would have gotten out of the fire. We've received enough training to be able to escape even the worst situations." She mentioned, her eyes darting around. Finally, a figure stepped out from behind the trees and she walked to him, barefoot with her heels in one hand. Natsume followed suit, eyes burning.

"They aren't dead are they?" He asked Persona. The man simply chuckled and held his hand out to a bush, watching the leaves slowly wither away.

"As partners, you must remember you place." Persona spoke softly. "You cannot fail your missions. And you cannot fall in love."

"Was it love then? Because dying from a fire is as unlikely a story as any!" Hotaru asked. He made a move to touch her porcelain cheek but Natsume stepped in front of her.

"In the Alice world, you're not an adult until you are twenty-one years of age." He reminded them. "That means as a woman, you must protect your reputation. The stupid girl, she tried to hide it. But a few days ago, we found that she was with child."

"But Misaki turns twenty in a few months!" Hotaru cried and he shut her up with a look.

"They have failed me in every way." He said.

"But are they really dead?" Natsume pressed, shaking with anger. Persona's eyes narrowed.

"_They are dead to this Academy._"

"How does that—" Hotaru's words were stopped by Persona. His slap echoed through the forest and she fell into Natsume.

"Why do you fight for me, Imai? Hyuuga?" He asked them. She looked at him with hate, Natsume's fists were balled.

"Because I can defuse an explosive within sixty seconds." He made to slap her again but Natsume pushed her behind him.

"That's enough! Don't you dare touch her."

"I didn't mean why I chose you to fight. I'm asking why you choose to fight for me." Person said, simply. She stayed silent, half hidden behind Natsume's form. Finally, Natsume spoke.

"Because we have nothing to lose."

"No, just the opposite actually. You fight for me because you have everything to lose. Remember that. And remember your place." He told them both before disappearing into the forest.

* * *

**Later That Night - Their Mission**

"Hotaru!" Natsume called and pointed behind her. She quickly turned and shot the man. The bullet made no noise and she caught him before he fell to the ground. Laying the man down slowly, she turned to Natsume. With a nod they set off in a silent run, hearing footsteps close by. They ran through the forest until they entered Osaka, where they joined the crowd. Breathless, they reached a hotel and Hotaru pulled Natsume in through the door and into a restroom.

Facing the mirror, Hotaru calmly applied make up.

"Hotaru. What the hell?" Natsume growled, regaining his breath.

"Please Natsume, let's not use that word right now." Hotaru told him reproachfully, reaching into her small bag for her mascara.

"Fine..what the heaven?" He humored her, still confused.

Hotaru stared at her friend through the mirror while applying lipstick. She looked inside her small back and threw contact lenses at him.

"Take off your mask and your shirt, then put the contacts on." She ordered, covering her own eyes with blue and throwing in a blond wig over her hair. Natsume did as she asked and she flicked her strange blue eyes at his abs before returning to the mirror. Then she quickly tore of her own shirt and put it inside a box with Natsume's things before throwing it to the other side of the room, hiding it from view.

Hotaru jumped onto the sink counter and pulled her toned body into his, popping a mint into both their mouths. She barely had enough time to put her mouth over his before the assassins barged into the room. They stayed that way until Natsume licked her lower lip and his tongue entered her mouth. Her eyes flicked to the men standing by the door, uncomfortable and shifting from one foot to the other. Natsume had not noticed and pulled her into him, into his warmth. She wrapped her legs around him and his hands traced circles along her back, making her shiver. Natsume put one hand over her bra as the door closed with a click. By that time, Hotaru and Natsume weren't listening anymore. Natsume proceeded to unclasp her bra one handed while she kissed along his neck, biting into his collarbone.

He tipped her head up and their mouths met in a passionate kiss. She put her arms around him, one hand to his head, pulling him closer. Their tongues met and danced, their hands moved to feel each other. He kissed down to her neck and the valley of her chest. His hand reached up to the swell of her breast, thumb to a hardened nipple. She arched into him as his mouth made it's way to her other breast. Her hand lowered to the belt of his jeans, working it and pulling it off. Soon her hand was inside his jeans, feeling him. Feeling what he felt for her.

Her wig fell of and suddenly, their eyes shot open. They froze, realizing where their hands were. Flushing, Natsume backed away from her. Returning her bra to its proper place, Hotaru walked to the last stall where she had thrown their clothes. Natsume removed his contacts and took the shirt she offered him. Hotaru wouldn't look at his eyes as she pulled on her tanktop. Despite her covering it, Natsume could still remember the black lace. He pulled her to him and her lips met his in another heated kiss, then he let her go.

They walked out in silence.

**Back in School**

As they reached the dorms, they could hear what seemed to be a party. They followed the noise into the 2nd floor common room, where tables held alcohol and chips. Their friends were all sitting on the furry rug, a bottle in the center.

"What the hell?" Hotaru and Natsume said in unison, attracting the attention of the tipsy teenagers. Mikan stood up and ran to give her best friend a hug, bumping into her boyfriend instead. Hotaru walked to Ruka, who didn't care to ask where they had been in the past few hours.

"We figured, that Misa-chan and Tsubasa would have wanted to go out in a bang!" Ruka shouted into her ear, she flinched and pushed him away. Hotaru and Natsume were pulled in to play spin-the-bottle with them, sitting a few feet apart. She looked at him and he shrugged, passing her his can of soda. If they were going to stay with their friends, they were going to stay sober. The bottle stopped at Hotaru and his eyes drifted away, he didn't want to see her kiss another guy right now.

"Hyuuga." She called to him. "If you haven't noticed, the bottle stopped at you. So come here because there's no way in hell that I'm standing to meet you."

Natsume smirked and got up to meet her, eyes looking fierce and soft at the same time. When he bent down, she tipped her head up. Their lips met once again, familiar with each other already. The kiss was quick and chaste but when they pried apart, Hotaru wouldn't look at anyone and Natsume had to bite his lip to conceal a grin.

"I'm going to bed. I'm too old for these games." Natsume suddenly said. Hotaru reached out a hand and he pulled her up. They said their goodbye's and walked up to the 5th floor.

Their friends had already forgotten they were there.

* * *

To Be Continued


	6. The Day After

This is probably the worst chapter. I should just never try a sex scene. I'll be glad when I can finally finish this story.

* * *

11th Grade - 16 Years Old (October 13th)

Walking back to their rooms, Natsume and Hotaru stayed silent. Natsume's arm, put lazily around her waist, now gripped her tighter with every step. By the time they reached the 5th floor and their rooms at the end of the hall, no space was between them and Hotaru was walking lopsidedly.

"Look, if you want to talk about it, just tell me." Hotaru said, annoyed. She pried his hand from her waist with difficulty and pushed him away from her. She tried to pull her hand away but he kept holding it. His eyes narrowed and she looked up at him, even shorter now that she leaned against her door.

"Okay then. Let's talk about it." He said. They stayed silent for a few minutes, just staring at each other. "What do you think you're playing at, Imai?"

"I was tired of running. Misaki and Tsubasa do it.." She stopped, her face pained. "Used to do it all the time. Misaki told me that she and Tsubasa—"

"WERE DATING. THEY WERE A COUPLE." Natsume growled at her. "She was pregnant! Of course it's perfectly normal for a couple to randomly hook up. Except, OH WAIT. We're _not_ a fucking couple."

"I'm sorry. You didn't exactly contest to it." Her eyes flashed. And she looked down to his jeans, right where his zipper was. "I believe you actually enjoyed it, Hyuuga."

"It doesn't matter if I did. I'm a guy." He told her, though he was clearly embarrassed. "What I won't be able to explain to Mikan is why her best friend, kissed me."

"Yes, how will you explain that, Hyuuga? How will you explain that her best friend has been risking her life to protect you?" She countered. "How will you explain that four years later, you're still doing missions? How will you explain to Mikan that you _kissed me back_. Don't you dare deny it, Natsume Hyuuga! You kissed me and you liked it. And you like me. Because not even my boyfriend knows the exact amount of crab brains I eat in a day—"

"—two jars and a quarter—" Natsume intervened but she continued speaking.

"Not ever my best friend knows my exact bra size—"

"—34B but you wear a 32B." He said, now amused.

"And neither my best friend or my boyfriend know the real reason why I'm a special star!" She finished, staring up at him. He was at a loss for words, he did not know the real reason either. But after a beat, it hit him.

"Me." He said, breathlessly.

"Yeah, you." She poked him in the chest, hard. "I can see right through you, Natsume Hyuuga. So pluck up the courage and stop hiding because I've got a faithful boyfriend waiting on me. The only reason why I don't love him as much as he loves me is because I think I'm in love with you. But I'm not going to wait forever, so do something about it or let me go. Okay? Just. Please, just let me go." Tears flooded her eyes but she defiantly blinked them away. Then without another word, she ripped her hand from his grip, unlocked her door and went inside her room. He stood by the hallway, then walked into his own room, swearing.

Behind her door, Hotaru sank down to her knees, dropping her face into her hands. Fat tears seeped through her fingers. This was not supposed to happen. She was Hotaru Imai, god dammit. But _he _was Natsume Hyuuga. She laughed despite herself, because he was right: Not even she, Hotaru Imai the Ice Queen, could stay away from his roguish good looks and obvious charm. Smart girl that she was, the best idea she had at the moment was to sleep on it. She strode to her dresser, if she was going to go down without a fight, she would at least sleep while wearing something that made her feel sexy.

A few minutes later, she stared at herself in the mirror, satisfied with what she was wearing. She traced the lace of her corset, reminiscing. Despite the many times she had gone to the lingerie store and bought underwear, it was this very corset that held the most vivid memory. She had gone to town with Natsume a year ago and in a fit of chivalry, he had insisted on buying it for her. It was a pity that he had never seen her in it.

Huffing at herself, Hotaru shook her head. Then she walked out to her glass balcony and looked out into the night not caring that if the person from below looked up, they would see a girl in a red thong.

Through the wall, Natsume raged, kicking at anything close to him. He loved his girlfriend! He loved his girlfriend. Just not as much as he loved Hotaru. But his conscience told him that it didn't matter because he had a girlfriend. Who he loved. He spent a quarter of an hour in this state. And finally decided that he would not tell his girlfriend. Because he loved her. An image of Hotaru smiling popped into his head. Natsume swore and strode to his balcony, thinking that fresh air would clear his mind.

Hotaru was pulled from her silent reverie by the sound of a sliding door. Natsume stopped at the sight of her: bust pushed up and everything red, lacy, see-through.

"What are you still doing up?" Hotaru asked him. She waited until he had looked his fill, then waved her hand around to call his attention. He swallowed, then his eyes darted to hers.

"Can I see you in my room?" He managed to say before clearing his throat again. Her eyes widened, then narrowed.

"Why so you ca—"

"_Now._" He said, with an air of authority. Her heart fluttered and she shut up. Without another word, he stepped aside and she climbed onto his balcony. They walked into his room.

"I'm sorry, but I'm still confused," she told him. "If this is about my clothes, you weren't supposed to see me."

"It's not about the.." Natsume broke off, stared pointedly, then looked away. Lowering his voice he said, "It's not about the clothes. It's about us. You. Me."

"Look, I'm sorry—"

"No, I'm sorry!" Natsume interrupted her, pulling her into a hug. She felt his chest beating and didn't hear the rest of his apology. Waiting a few seconds, she cut him off with a kiss.

"Don't deny this, Natsu." She spoke softly.

Natsume lifter her up and by instinct she wrapped her legs around him, holding on to him like she would die without his warmth. He carried her to his bed before laying her down and breaking the kiss. They slowly started unbuttoning buttons, pulling down zippers, ripping each others clothes off and enjoying the sight before them. Natsume put his mouth over Hotaru's neck and sucked lightly. Hotaru moaned quietly, unsure of how soundproof Natsume's room was but showing him how much she yearned for more.

She turned off the bedside lamp but he shook his head and turned it on again. She had never accepted Ruka's silent pleas because she had never been ready to give her whole self to him. With Natsume, it felt right. Their naked bodies pressed together and she felt like her heart was about to explode. They both knew what was going to happen.

He looked at her with eyes that showed tenderness and warmth that she had never seen before. He almost pulled away, scared that he might break her, but she placed her hand over his and smiled reassuringly. Slowly he slid in to meet her. Slowly she arched into him, tears flooding her eyes. They met in a kiss and she melted into him. This was all that they needed.

**The Next Day**

"Shit!" Hotaru said, loudly. Natsume groaned from being woken up but laughed at her sudden exclamation. She joined his laughter.

Hotaru positioner her body to Natsume's balcony door, putting weight on her right side, allowing the bright sunshine behind the white curtain to blind her. Natsume did the same and draped his left arm over her stomach, bringing her closer to him. He then proceeded to kiss her beautiful shoulder, allowing Hotaru to realize how naked she actually was.

Out of the blue she asked, "Were you drunk?"

"Yes, because a can of root beer is all I need to get intoxicated." Natsume said sarcastically, amused by the alarm in her voice. Seeing her tense muscles relax, he smirked inwardly. He kissed her shoulder once more and Hotaru switched positions, facing her best friend while resting her head on her arm, propping her body up.

"We didn't use protection did we?" She said. He looked beyond her shoulder and a blush tainted his cheeks. Hotaru closed her eyes, regretting asking the question.

"I told Mikan to tell me when she felt that she was ready." Natsume said, sounding apologetic, then he shot her a questioning look which she understood.

"I don't keep any birth control pills with me, Ruka understands that no means no." Hotaru said, thinking about Ruka. Her boyfriend; her faithful boyfriend. And her stomach flipped.

"It was really just a spur of the moment thing, wasn't it?" He half-smiled. Hotaru rolled her eyes and sighed, grabbing the closest article of clothing, his button down, and walking to the small kitchen.

"Do you want grape juice?" She asked from the doorway. She was already walking with a large mug before he answered. He thanked her.

"I'll go to the doctor's to get a pill." She sat down, made an uncomfortable face, then stood up again. She made another pained face and decided to just stand straight.

"Do you hurt?" He asked. She nodded.

"A bit." She replied.

"Do you want to get the pill now?" She nodded again. "Okay, let's go."

They walked into the town hospital thirty minutes later, fresh-faced and wearing new clothes. She laughed at something he said and they entered the doctor's office. She took a seat, and Natsume stood behind her. They explained the situation.

"You didn't take it before hand?" The man asked, worried.

"No, I didn't. Why? I can take it within 24 hours right?" Hotaru said. The man shook his head.

"It's not that simple. We're not normal people. Alices, well, they take time to decide."

"Decide what exactly?"

"You understand that some Alices disappear after a while, right?" She nodded at the doctor. "Well, in a mother's womb, Alices seem to _appear_ after a while."

She looked alarmed and made to stand from her seat, Natsume put a comforting hand on her shoulder and she sank down again.

"You can take this," the doctor said, holding out a vial with a single pill. "But there's a chance that it might not work. So wait two months. After those eight weeks..well, there's still a chance something could happen. But we can always hope!"

Hotaru walked out.

Natsume took the pill from the doctor, gave him a brisk nod, then went to find his bestfriend. He found her, standing stiff and walked quicker. His eyes narrowed as he caught sight of Persona.

"I have one request: remember your place. And you make it your mission not to follow that request." Persona spoke softly. "I warned you. I believe it was only yesterday that I warned you. Why do you defy me so?"

Hotaru stayed silent and backed away when Persona moved to touch her cheek. Natsume put an arm around her and Persona smiled.

"Poor Ruka, he'll be heartbroken when he finds out his girlfriend is pregnant." He said. "Of course, that's not the only lie going around this town."

"What do you mean by that?" Hotaru found her voice.

"Hidden lies, you stupid girl. You close your eyes to the obvious," Persona's eyes narrowed. "Take the pill."

With one last look, he was gone. Hotaru sagged against Natsume, closing her eyes once again. They knew what it meant.

Hotaru swallowed the pill and they walked back to the dorms in shame.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
